ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaldora Verdana
Kaldora Verdana was a player character in the Medieval RP, starting off as a peasant. Backstory In a blatant rip-off from a well-known franchise, Kaldora claims outright that she is a night elf with the same history as those from Azeroth. However, her own flashbacks call this into question, and later it is revealed that she only took on that character as a disguise, and she is actually a bronze dragon who was sent to the dimension in which Medieval takes place, in order to correct some vague and apparently terrible temporal disturbance. Her comrades, and nearly herself, ended up dying at the hands of Ancel Gulbrand while they were traveling across Courdon, after which Kaldora apparently fled to Corvus and later to Medieville, where she met and made friends with Ilaria Braide. She's quite reserved and emotionally fragile at that point, recovers substantially over the course of her friendship with Ilaria, and comes crashing back down over the events of the main game. Throughout, her thought life suggests she tends to overanalyze things, but she can be quite pragmatic when her emotions are in check. Canon RP Kaldora starts off a fairly comical character (presenting herself as a medieval LARPer who doesn't understand how LARPing actually works), but seemingly detached from reality, including talking to her cat about whether her character motivation is believable, muttering to herself when lost in thought, and generally making known her goal to warn the nobility of impending disaster (which has something to do with Steve Magerage). Curiously, she's shown to be quite literate, as well as skilled in alchemy and able to use a different sort of magic than local mages. This facade unravels before long, particularly after Ancel shows up and threatens her best friend and fellow LARPer, Ilaria. Numerous hints are dropped pertaining to a traumatic experience and her use of some sort of disguise. During the feast following Starmey's funeral, Kaldora is recruited by House Jade, joins a variety of other characters in the closet, and makes friends with Ignotus. Following the feast, she sheds her disguise to check on the resting place of her comrades, revealing her dragon form. She also starts getting increasingly stressed about Ilaria's safety, especially when more Courdonians start poking around. Eventually (somewhat by accident), Kaldora reveals her true identity to Ilaria. She also confronts Ambrose Stallion about the nature of his visions. Towards the end, by the time the Bloody Coronation rolls around, Ilaria and Kaldora team up to defeat Ancel (who has different obsessions with them both, to say the least), but both Ilaria and Ancel die in the process. This sends Kaldora into a fit of rage, slaughtering a number of Courdonians before being reined in by Jade mages. Post-Game Following the events of the Coronation, Kaldora vanished from House Jade with little word to anyone, though she did visit the wedding of Hope and Joffery (and made little attempt to interact with anyone, other than to let the Marsons know she'd be in their entourage to said event). As far as is known, she has essentially given up on life, but as her future is uncertain insofar as it is entirely unwritten, she may start looking for a way to get in contact with the other dragons or with Ilaria at some point. No other post-game content featuring Kaldora has been written yet, though Coaster so far assumes that (as a PTSD dragon) she ends up living quite a long and fruitless life, likely surviving through "modern" (21st-century) times in hiding, potentially with only weak ties to any particular plane of existence. AUs Coaster headcanons that the whole reason Kaldora and her comrades came to this dimension in the first place is because Country-Swap!Kaldora is a member of the Infinite Dragonflight and is disrupting the time stream by participating in AUs. Relationships * Fellastrasz the Red, Rapture, Claganormi, Evrenos: Kaldora's original crew, as Kaldora indicated on their headstone. * Duskglimmer: Faithful pet cat (whether nightsaber cub or ordinary tabby is unclear). Wanders around making mischief when not in her backpack. * Ilaria Braide: Best friend. Flustered Kaldora often when making semi-romantic gestures, but overall got Kaldora back out of her shell. Renewed Kaldora's PTSD upon death. * Ignotus Travers: Started a friendship during the main RP, but couldn't keep in touch due to House ties. * Sieg Braham: Made acquaintance en route to the Midsummer Festival. Nearly roared in his face in her fit of rage during the Bloody Coronation. Thankfully, didn't. * Ancel Gulbrand: Worst enemy, at least while he was still alive. * Fella C. Rapture: Potential relative? It's unclear at this point. Category:Medieval characters